Supernatural Falls
by The Cowardly Christian
Summary: Fleeing from the demon that killed his wife. John Pine takes his twin kids to Gravity Falls, to be protected by his mentor Ford...Needless to say he's not happy to learn he's vanished...(continued in 'tales of the falls')
1. Chapter 1

Supernatural Falls

I OWN AND REGRET NOTHING!

…...

The last several days had not been kind to the Pines family. A demon had killed their mom and burned their house to the ground. They'd driven all the way out to 'gravity falls'...and now their dad was arguing with their great uncle-

"Look, I get that your upset- "UPSET!? I drive all the way down here to find my uncle-in-law, my mentor, my friend, the man who introduced me to Mary in the first place, the man who was the best-man at my wedding. So that he can help me find and kill the demon that took my wife from me...instead I find a two bit con-man stealing his identity and that he's been dead for 10 years!"

HE'S NOT DEAD! Shouted Stan. "I will bring him back!" He asserted. John Pines simply rubbed his temples. "You say you need the other two of Ford's journals to make this portal work?" He asked.

Stan sighed. "Yes...I don't where they are except that their hidden in Gravity Falls."

John groans. "They might as well be on the moon then!" He asserts exasperated. Stan gives him a weird look. "Why? Also, while were on the subject...why aren't their more Hunters around here? You'd think they'd come here in droves." He asked confused.

John sighs. "Because 'Gravity Falls' is 'no-man's land' for Hunters. We only come here when we want to die. Ford is a legend among Hunters for not only being the only Hunter to survive coming here, but also being the only Hunter to successfully live here as well!"

Despite the situation, Stan couldn't help but be impressed by his brothers accomplishments.

John shook his head. "Look...forget that for the moment. To get past our homes defenses, we must be dealing with a high-level demon. So it's imperative I immediately pick up the demons trail and put a bullet in it's head." Says John as he pulls out yet another of his mentors accomplishments.

Ford not only found the lost Demon-killing gun of Samuel Colt...but figured out how to copy it! He ushered in a golden age for hunters! Demons were being killed left and right!..Which made it all the more important to get him back, he jealously guarded the secret of how to reproduce the gun to himself. They'd stockpiled enough to last many years...But eventually they'd run out.

John shook that worry from his head. _One thing at a time john. For now, just focus on avenging Mary._

He turns back to Stan. "In the meantime, I'll need you to look after the kids. With Fords defenses, this place is the safest place on earth."

Stan looks hesitant but nods. John nods back. He kneels down to kiss his 5-year old daughter Mabel. "Be safe sweetie." He turns to Dipper and affectionately ruffles his hair. "You watch over your sister, you hear? Do whatever it takes." Dipper brushes away a tear, but nods.

Mabel glares. "Why didn't you ask me to protect him? That's kinda sexist dad!" She points out irritated. John can't help but chuckle.

"Sorry sweetie, force of habit. Girls might not need our protection, but we guys feel like we have to give it regardless...we just love you all so much." He says as he leaves...

…...

 **BOOM!**

John swerved his car and stared back in horror...where Gravity Falls had been was now a giant crater! Thoughts of his children filled his head as he ran toward the crater in horror...as he gazed at where the small town had been, he heard a scratching sound behind him-

He turned around and saw a creature wearing a business suite and no face-

 **BANG!**

John watched in disbelief as the creature was unaffected by the colts bullet. It turned around and glared at him. "Do you mind? I'm busy mind-screwing with Crackpots."

It was then John saw what it was doing. It was repeatedly carving the word 'Croatoan' into the nearby trees. John glared at it. "What have you done to my family!?" He demanded.

The creature chuckled. "Relax, I just teleported it to another part of the planet...Oh, and made it invisible to everyone on the outside and inescapable from inside. They're safe...for now." Before John could say anything- "I'm not coming back to this story." Said the creature (somehow) smirking before vanishing. Leaving behind a very distraught and confused John...

 **...7 years later...**

 **CRACK!**

A large crack appears in the air on the edge of the shanghaied town of Gravity Falls. The crack then shatters completely, allowing John in.

 _After all these years...I'm back._ Thought John as he double-checked his guns and equipment to make sure it was all in working order.

His friend Bobby Singer renowned Demonologist; was next to come in. He takes a look around and shakes his head. "Unbelievable...we searched the Rainforest, Antarctica, the Sahara, the Himalaya's- Hell, we even re-discovered and searched Atlantis...And it was in Hoboken, New Jersey this whole time!?"

"Never mind that, the important thing is that were here now." Said Missouri Moseley. A true psychic who occasionally helped out Hunters.

Next came Daniel Elkins. Together he and Ford drove the entire vampire specise to extinction.

William Anthony Harvelle came next...they'd been on bad terms since he nearly got him killed at Devil's Gate Resevoir. Thankfully, Ford's patened scuff-proof salt prevented what could've been a full on disaster...still things had been tense between them. William made it very clear he was only helping him 'from one father who loves his kids to another'. Which he was thankful for...he sorta wished he hadn't brought his wife along(she was even more frosty toward him)...still, it was nice to have an extra set of guns on hand regardless.

His friends Pastor Jim and Caleb were next...then came Gordon Walker. John really hadn't wanted to bring him along...True, he was highly skilled...But his methods and reputation were...Disturbing, to say the least. Unfortuantely, competent Hunters that were crazy enough to go to Gravity Falls were in short supplies. And he needed all the help he could get...

...

"What do you mean it wasn't made by human hands?" John asked Missouri when they got to the Shack. Missouri frowns. "The defenses...they've been upgraded...but not by humans. Missouri's frown deepens. "It's not just that...there are things in the house...three beings of great power...One feels similar to the one that killed Mary...and it's the weakest of the three!"

Having heard enough, the hunters quickly run inside. They slowly spread ou through the front room and-

A door nearby slams open. "Yo Mabel! Where's the soda, I- The teenage red-head demon paused and paled at the sight of multiple Hunters armed to the teeth.

Oh, Cra-

 **BANG!**

 **GAH!**

Screamed the Demon as she took a Colt bullet to the head...which began to work it's way out as the wound healed. GAH! OW WHA- OW! WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH ALL OF YOU!? Screamed the Demon.

"How are not dead?" Asked John horrified and surprised. The demon rolled her eye's. If you must know; I'm part of a new generation of demons hybridized with humans to combat the sudden escalation of Demons killed by those dawm Colts! OW! MAN THAT HURTS!" Shouts the demon as the bullet falls out completely.

Gordon steped forward. "Let's see how many you can take then!" He shouts as he raises his colt-

STOP! DON'T KILL HER! Suddenly the demon was being guarded by a little blonde girl, a teenage girl with purple hair and-

"Dipper?!" Exclaimed John in disbelief. Dipper panted as adrenaline surged through him. "Okay, great to see you dad...but I won't let you kill her!"

John couldn't believe what he was hearing. "Son, she's a demon!" "She's my wife!" Exclaimed Dipper right back.

There was a long, awkward pause. "Excuse me?" Asked a baffled John. Dipper sighed. "Wendy's my demon wife...Pacifica is my Fallen Angel wife." The blonde girl curtsies. "And Tambry is my Leviathin wife." Tambry briefly looks up from her phone and gives a lazy wave.

And even longer silence reigned...until- BAH! HA! HA! Laughed Elkins as he slaps John on the back. "He might be your son, but he definetly takes after Fod! This is just the sort of thing he'd get mixed into!" He exclaims playfully.

John just stared at him blankly...

…...

TO BE CONTINUED?

 **AN: I know it says "in-progress" but really I just don't like boxing myself into a corner. For now this is more of a one-shot that I might continue one day...but probably won't.**

 **But, hey. Feel free to use whatever elements you want from this, if you want! Or maybe give me ideas?**

 **Love me, flame me, review me**


	2. Chapter 2

**ANNOUNCEMENT!**

 **AN: There, apparently has been some confusion. I am still continuing this story. I'm just continuing it in 'Tales of the falls' ;it's easier for me to keep track and organize that way.**

 **As for the rate of updating; that depends on real life, inspiration, will of my lord and savior Jesus Christ...and bribing me with 'Shake up the falls chapters.**

 **Yes, for every ONE chapter of my 'Tales of the Falls' challenge you make, I'll have THREE stories of YOUR choosing updated.**

 **...as long as they follow the requirement below:**

 **SHAKE UP THE FALLS: CHALLENGE!**

 **Primary Objective:**

 **Tired of fanfictions just copying cannon and not doing anything really different? Well, I am!**

 **So I say we do a 'deconstruction' of Dipper and Mabels 'sibling bond'! Through the following-**

 **(BEGIN FLASH-FORWARD)**

 ** _A forty-something year old Dipper enters his parents house and takes off his fast-food uniform with a sigh as he looks down at his meager paycheck._**

 ** _A forty-something Mabel (wearing a crazy sweater and surrounded by dozens of cats); looks up._**

 **" _Hey Dipping sauce! Guess what!? I made a 50 ft butterfly made of comics...which I then set ablaze! I'm still the goddess of destruction!...also the police are here again to fine us for burning stuff without a permit...also for unintended arson damage to the neighbors house"_**

 **" _Wait, what!?" Shouts Dipper just as a policeman steps out of the shadows and snatches up Dipper's paycheck._**

 **" _Ah, come on man! I worked overtime the whole week at the drive-through to earn that!" Shouts Dipper. But the Officer had already left._**

 ** _Dipper feels a drop of water on his head...the ceiling was leaking..._**

 **" _I also created a new water slide for Waddles!"_**

 ** _CRASH!_**

 ** _The ceiling gives way as a giant hog crashes down and breaks the floor; water soaking everything!_**

 ** _The cats scatter in panic; breaking various household objects as they do so._**

 ** _Mabel laughs at this. "Ah, they're cute when their crazy!" She shouts as she takes a picture of them._**

 ** _Dipper sighs as he goes to check the emergency fund...only to find it empty..._**

 **" _Hey Dipping sauce! Can we have Pizza tonight!? Duck-tective will be on!" Shouts the ever cheerful yet oblivious Mabel._**

 ** _Dipper just hangs his head...and cries..._**

 ** _(FLASH-FORWARD END)_**

 **What I just showed you was a peek into a future after Gravity falls, where Mabel no longer needs to fear growing up...because she doesn't have to! Why would she need to when she has a pushover brother who is willing to sacrifice everything: never getting married, never being independent, never having a life of his own to make her happy?!(in other words: An Enabler/Co-dependent relationship)  
**

 **You can give this vision to whoever you want: Dipper, Mabel, Wendy, Pacifica, Stan, Ford, Soos, etc- You can have it sent to them at any time in the series, or have them sent back in time, or do a Peggy Sue! And have them use this knowledge to shatter cannon!**

 **Also Bill Cipher's threat needs to be taken more seriously!(I'm talking actual full-on Armageddon preparation after his first appearance!) And they need to take Gideon seriously when he sends the creepy letters and hosts his TV show(You don't have to kill him, but the Pines Family have to at least Neutralize him...or make some kind preparation to fight him when he breaks out). EXAMPLE: Mable is forced to take Dipper more seriously and not mess with him to survive or The realization that she and her loved one's might die at the end of the summer make Wendy not so hung up on the whole 'age gap' with Dipper and goes out with him.  
**

 **Also, the hero's need to be proactive! When Gideon starts sending creepy letters and making television broadcasts, they need to take care of him(kill or neutralize; either works). All that matters is that they strike first at the first sign of trouble; And don't just have them wait around and do nothing!  
**

 **NO LEMONS, LIMES, YAOI, YURI OR INCEST PLEASE! I HATE THAT STUFF...  
**

 **Secondary objective: the following episodes can't end as they did in cannon!(especially if your doing a Crossover!) If you want to kill Wendy and have Pacifica be the rebound fine. Or you could have Wendy give Dipper a chance after saving him from ghosts...have them go on a couple dates(this can even happen off-screen if it's easier)...Wendy decides it's not going to work...and then land Pacifica on the rebound(that works too) Just do something different!(conversely, you could also just give Pacifica Tyrone and Dipper could have Wendy...just saying...everyone would be happy...)**

 **"The Inconveniencing".(it annoyed me that no one did anything with Wendy's 'stare at wall and rethink everything' statement, I'd appreciate some help there)  
**

 **Time Travelers Pig(call it semantics if you must, but I would never let a girl get hurt just to save a pig. Mabel's just going to have to suck it up and learn she can't have everything)(I'd recommend using Steven Universes 'The Answer' as a template(or it's Aesop at least)) The ending can't be cannon! Especially if your doing a crossover!(Endings where BOTH Waddles and Wendy are saved are also okay)  
**

 **Fight Fighters(none of this band-aid solution 'hate each other in silence' stuff! I want to see an aftermath! Have Wendy find out the truth and be mad at both of them if you have to! Just do something different!**

 **Little Dipper(I would prefer you just skip this episode entirely to be honest) (Or better yet, use Steven Universes 'Too short to Ride' episode as a template)(But if you do, do this episode...skip the 'twins idiotically Argue over the crystal instead of saving themselves and their home from Gideon' Scene. Have Dipper punch out Mabel and use the crystal. Or have Mabel punch out Dipper to use the crystal! Just do something different! Especially if it's Crossover! In that case have someone else punch them and use the crystal!)Considering what Dipper just sacrificed for Mable in Time travelers pig...I've always felt that Mable was more then a bit ungrateful and mean in this episode...  
**

 **Boyz Crazy(I actually have no problem with the ending here believe it or not, but I was annoyed that it was rendered somewhat meaningless since there was no aftermath(between Dipper and Wendy anyway). So...you know...go do your thing. I would recommend using Steven universes 'week of Sardonyx' Arc as a template)**

 **Into the Bunker((take a deep breath)look, you can handle the shipping however you want. But you have to have Mabel equally punished for the trouble(it is her fault they were locked in there in the first place after all). (Preferably where Wendy and Dipper are mad at Mabel and refuse to forgive her.)(their also needs to be an aftermath, Dipper having an honest, real conversation with Wendy about how he still has feelings for her and where they go from here. I'd recommend using Steven Universe episodes 'Mr Greg' or 'we need to talk' as templates)(also please just skip 'Roadside attraction' entirely, please)(if your doing a crossover, and bring someone else down there with them, you have to have them stop Mabel from locking Dipper up!  
**

 **Northwest mansion Noir:(Groan) so much wasted potential. Pacifica's parents just forgive her? Nothing comes from the shipping? Pacifica was nearly killed by Wendy's ancestor, and nothing comes from that?)(P.S. I'm aware that a lot of people have actually fixed that in their fics(for which I'm grateful), I just feel that it needs to be said)**

 **Mabel and Dipper v.s. the future(you do what you want with this...just don't make things so ridiculously one-sided and place all the blame on Dipper as it did in cannon(also, Dipper has to find out about Mabel's deal with Bill))**

 **Tertiary objective:**

 **Dipper V.S. Manliness: I always thought it weird that their was no girl(be it Wendy, pacifica, Tambry, or candy, etc) during his 'man trials'. Whether to beat him at being a 'man', laugh at his loincloth(or if he loses said loincloth, make him embarrassed), be inadvertently a crucial part of his 'trial', or just along for the ride...I just think it's a story possibility that should be explored is all... I also feel that Stan's hypocrisy for badmouthing ABBA while he himself watches 'The Duchess Approves' should be explored...as well as Dipper getting mad at Mable ridiculing him after everything he's done for her,  
**

 **Carpet Diem: It always bugged me that nobody cared about Dippers leg getting chewed off by a wolf, A woodpecker biting out his tongue, or his personal belongings getting vandalized...Don't just slap a band-aid solution 'Status-Quo' approved ending on it...make Dipper mad at Mabel for putting him through all that! Have it be a long messy fight! If you make them reconcile...they BOTH have to earn it!(especially Mable)  
**

 **Summerween: Why is it so horrible for Dipper to want to celebrate Halloween his own way? True, he shouldn't of lied, but slanting the episode to put him completely in the wrong for wanting to have fun his own way...was completely unnecessary! Pleas make this episode more balanced**

 **Dreamscape: For the most part I have no complaints about the episode, but it needs to be at least addressed that Stan only 'toughens' up Dipper while letting Mable do whatever she wants. Also, could someone PLEASE tackle Gideon when he's gloating about the Deed in front of the Pines?**

 **Soos and the real girl(I don't get why Melody should have to leave, I'd rather prefer she stayed and have a sub-plot going with Soos)**

 **Blendin's Game(I mostly had no problem with this...but it always bugged me that no one did anything with the 'young Wendy thinks Dipper is cute' storyline...some assistance here would be most appreciated)(I'd also like to see Wendy's reaction to that)  
**

 **Tale of two Stans:(I'm with my fellow fanficton writers. Their should have at least been a small rift popping up between Mabel and Dipper after Mabel trusted Stan over Dipper(Especially considering she prevented Ford from killing Bill!))**

 **Stanchurian Candidate: I feel it was rather selfish for Stan to put his pride over the safety of his family, when they reveal the mind-control to him and he gets mad, lay it on home how he's being selfish and seemingly uncaring about his family!**

 **The last MabelCorn:** **I feel it was rather selfish for Mable to put her needs over the safety of her family, you can keep the 'Unicorns are selfish jerks' revelation if you want, but also lay it on home how she's being selfish and seemingly uncaring about her family!**

 **Roadside Attraction:(Recommended by Emma Iveli) If you MUST do this episode, Mable has to give Dipper more advice then just 'move on'(seriously, it's a bit weird she didn't help him more with this considering how much she loves matchmaking and knows better then anyone else how socially awkward Dipper is) And she and Grunkle Stan need to get into a big argument over who's advice is more valid. (pointing out the hypocrisy of Mable badmouthing flirting with multiple people, when she dose the same would be funny)  
**

 **Weirdmagedon: (can't think of anything...save for wanting to see a fic. where Ford's Bill-Killing Gun actually works...and Maybe some more character development/bonding between Dipper Wendy...and possibly Pacifica)(Oh, having Wendy comfort Dipper over his 'You can't make someone fall in love, you can only be worthy of love' speech would be nice too)  
**

 **Escape from Reality: JUST BURST THE BUBBLE! Especially if it's a crossover! A 22 minute story wrapped up in 5 minutes! Mabel can just deal with it!(it would also be nice if Wendy, Pacifica, or SOMEONE comforted Dipper about not getting any Valentines, also it be nice if someone reminded Wendy and Soos that their friends and family are suffering and they need to rescue them before they go gallivanting in the bubble).  
**

 **Take Back the Falls: If your doing a crossover, you HAVE to have someone from the Crossover-verse SUCCESSFULLY stop Stan from breaking the circle. By threatening him with death or dismemberment if necessary!**

 **EX: Ford: "Him and I...Grammar Stanley"**

 **Stan is about to beat him...when he feels cold steel pressed against his back**

 **Undyne: "YOU %$ #% one foot from where you are, I'll #% &$%$ kill you!"**

 **Stan gulps nervously...but stays in his place...and the cipher is complete...**

 **NOTE: to all Wendip and Dipifica fans alike...have you considered just making a water proof Tyrone and giving him to Pacifica while Dipper has Wendy? You could literally have your cake and eat it too!**

 **ANOTHER note: crossovers with gravity Falls in this challenge are accepted and encouraged! Let your imagination run wild!(But ONLY as long as you don't have the people from said crossover-verse sitting around useless and not letting them change the plot(let the above 'stop Stan from ruining the circle' be your template for ANY other moments in Gravity falls Cannon)**

 **And one more thing...I'm well aware that this might not be some people's cup of tea...so if you want to adopt ANY of my stories...or give them to a friend/acquaintance. That's fine.**

 **This dose NOT mean I'm discontinuing my stories, I'm just trying to give you more options. I will also allow multiple adoptions, so more then one person can enjoy this!**

 **Well, that's more or less it, good hunting YAH'll!**

 **P.S. just a heads up; I'm finally moving into my own place come Christmas/new years...the place is nice, affordable rent, geographically Convenient, free wi-fi...the only downside is I have to wait THREE MONTHS to get said internet set up, it'll be top quality and FREE...but I have to wait at LEAST that long for it.**

 **A friend of mine said he could get a 'hotspot' set up...but who knows what will happen there.**

 **Bottom Line: If my updates online drop off for a couple months or I won't answer your Messages...that's probably why.**

 **But regardless; merry Christmas and a happy new year!**


End file.
